Delivering a pharmaceutical liquid to a patient by injection is customarily done by needle and syringe. For patients with diabetes, one form of treatment includes insulin shots administered three times each day, just before, at or after mealtime. The development of a wide variety of substantially self-contained pen-type pharmaceutical delivery devices have proven to be a great benefit to the insulin user in simplifying the injection procedure, improving the accuracy of the dosage, lessening the chance of accidental needle sticks, and facilitating proper disposal of used needles, to name a few. However, improvement is continually being sought.